


Past The Point

by reinadefuego



Category: The Hollows - Kim Harrison
Genre: Community: femslash100100, F/F, Femslash, Not Canon Compliant, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Feeding and sex weren't meant to mix, and yet . . .Written for prompt table: zeroes - "blood" at femslash100100.
Relationships: Rachel Morgan/Ivy Tamwood
Kudos: 14
Collections: femslash100100





	Past The Point

Rachel shudders and presses back against Ivy, fingers clenched around her hair, eyes squeezed shut. Try as she might, she can't block out the physical sensation of Ivy's mouth on her neck or the pleasure it brings, let alone what comes from Ivy fucking her with her fingers.

In the back of her head, Rachel knows they've crossed a line. They can't undo what's happened but neither do they have to dwell on it, she supposes. Feeding and sex weren't meant to mix, and yet . . .

Ivy swallows the dregs of blood in her mouth and mumbles against her neck, "Rachel?"

She's so high on endorphins that Rachel doesn't hear her at first. Her mind has closed out everything but the pleasure. Rachel turns her head when the ministrations suddenly stop and blinks slowly as if in a daze. Words slurring, she says, "You could keep going."

"I'm not hungry." This isn't working, Ivy thinks. Perhaps not at the moment anyway. Not for her. They need to figure something else out. Some other means for her to feed from Rachel that doesn't involve doing what they just did. "And I—I'm not sure."

"Please?" Rachel turns to look over her shoulder. It would only take a minute. There's so much pressure inside her, her body is tingling and drawn taut like a string. She only needs one more bite, one hit of endorphins, and this orgasm that's been building will finally cause her to unravel. "Ivy?"

"I'm sorry."

Fuck. "It's okay."


End file.
